conanfandomcom-20200223-history
King Conan 6
=Framing Story= Major Characters * Conn (Last appearance in KC-5; next appearance in KC-7). Minor Characters * Trocero (Last appearance in KC-5; next appearance in KC-7). Locations * On the road to Aquilonia Time Frame * One evening Synopsis Trocero continues his story. =Vengeance from the Desert!= Major Characters * Conan (Last appearance in ''King Conan'' #5 Flashback; Next appearance in ''King Conan'' #7 Flashback Minor Characters * Hamar Kur (First and only appearance to date; dies in this issue). Hyrkanian soldier * Yar Allal (First and only appearance to date); Zuagir nomad * Ardashir of Akif (First appearance; Next appearance in ''King Conan'' #7 Flashback); Turanian soldier * Tatur (First and only appearance to date) * Thanara (First appearance; Next appearance in ''King Conan'' #7 Flashback); Turanian noble * Veziz Shah (First and only appearance to date; dies in this issue), Turanian Commander Locations * Southern Turan desert ** Duali Oasis ** Fort Wakla * Aghrapur Time Frame * A week Synopsis Conan treks across the Turanian desert and sees a small band of soldiers dragging a prisoner. Conan intervenes and kills the soldiers, releasing the prisoner, Yar Allal, who was under Conan's command years ago. Yar Allal is part of a raiding party that was ambushed by Turanians and some of their number is held in a nearby fort. Conan returns with Yar Allal to his oasis settlement, and as word comes Conan is here, neighboring tribes send representatives as Conan prepares to rescue his former allies from Fort Wakla. Dressed as merchants and servants, Conan and fifty nomads enter the fortress town and disperse. Conan finds and befriends the drunken Turanian captain, Ardashir of Akif, who led the ambush and the two head out to carouse. Instead, Conan browbeats the man into telling him of the garrison's forces and where the prisoners are held, and leaves him tied up and gagged in an alley. Meanwhile in the governor's tower, the shaman Tatur tells the lady Thanara that Conan has made it into the city. A frightened Thanara begs Tatur, a servant of an unnamed power, for something to stop Conan, and he gives her several a drug, bag of vapors, and magical summoning egg to help her out before he leaves for Aghrapur to meet with his master. Soon, the gate commander looks out a window and sees the nomads beginning to assemble outside the gate. Conan bursts through the door and kills him opening the gates as the nomads stream into the fort. Conan races into the governor's chambers and kills Veziz Shah, but when he begins to question Thanera, who is an agent of Conan's old enemy King Yezdigerd, she renders him unconscious with the magical vapors. She is trapped, though, as the nomads are burning and looting Wakla, so she drags Conan into a secret passage and makes her way out of the castle. She finds the bound Ardashir and the two of them manage to sneak Conan out of the fortress city and, days later, Conan awakens, chained, in a cell in Aghrapur. Note * Adaptation of Conan the Avenger Reprinted * King Conan Volume Two - Vengeance from the Desert and Other Stories Category:Conan comics